Caja de muñecas
by xXBlueBirdXx
Summary: Tras ser humillada y maltratada por su familia, Hinata recurre a su única esperanza: Carmen. Hundiéndose en las drogas, mentiras y la prostitución, la pequeña y dulce chica se encuentra en un mundo que la está destruyendo, corroyendo y haciéndole perder a sí misma. ¿Podrá salir de la oscuridad antes de destrozarse completamente a sí misma?


**Caja de muñecas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tras ser humillada y maltratada por su familia, Hinata recurre a su única esperanza: **Carmen**. Hundiéndose en las drogas, mentiras y la prostitución, la pequeña y dulce chica se encuentra en un mundo que la está destruyendo, corriendo y haciéndole perder a sí misma.

¿Podrá salir de la oscuridad antes de destrozarse completamente a sí misma?

.

.

 **Prólogo**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Querida, querida, ¿no tienes un problema?_

 _Mintiéndote a ti misma con tu licor en la repisa_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Treinta de noviembre, marqué en el almanaque con un corazón grande. Estaba exactamente a diez meses de culminar mi año escolar y empezar en la universidad. Por fin, me podría liberar del desastroso hogar en el que vivía. Ya nadie me recordaría con constancia el fracaso de persona que siempre sería a los ojos de extraños.

Mi padre ya no me heriría, ni estaría a la sombre de mi hermana… lo único que me entristecía era el hecho que ya no te vería más, pero ¿de qué servía observarte cada día? ¿De qué le servía a mi pobre corazón ver cómo te besuqueabas con cuanta perra que se te lanzara a los pies?

¿De qué me servía? _De nada._

 **Tú jamás girarías a verme** , porque yo era yo. La chica nerd, la simplona de clases ** _. La fea_**.

Era doloroso conocer esa verdad.

 _Los chicos guapos solo se fijan en las chicas hermosas._

.

.

.

 _Es honestamente alarmante cuán encantadora puedes ser_

 _Engañas a todo el mundo, diciéndole que estás divirtiéndote_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Primero de febrero, decía en el calendario de mi casillero resaltado con verde fosforescente. El día estaba comenzando. Mi estómago vacío y un ligero dolorimiento en mis muslos. La noche pasada habías sido demasiado brusco. Peor. Casi parecía que querías destrozarme, como si quisieras lastimarme. Herirme.

―¿Estás bien? ―Me preguntó mi mejor amiga, una rubia despampanante, mientras guardaba los libros en su locker. Siete, ocho y nueve. Marcó, para cerrarlo.

«… si así fuera de fácil sellar esa puerta.»

―Estoy bien ―mentí, a pesar del dolor―. Solo…

Ella lanzó la puerta, demasiado fuerte. El cejo fruncido con fuerza y una mirada fulminante.

―Deberías dejarlo ya. Date valor ―me rujió.

―No eres nadie para señalármelo ―solté, furiosa. ¿Quién se creía para criticarme?―. Tú eres igual.

La rubia selló los labios y alzó la mirada, sus manos sujetando los libros y las lágrimas iluminando sus ojos.

―Al menos ―susurró, herida―. Yo no tuve opción. A mí nadie me preguntó ** _, Sakura_**. ―Se alejó de mí rápido, entre un ruido de taconazos y sollozos.

Suspiré, sacando mi celular. Me disculparía después… _quizá_.

TE ESPERO EN EL BAÑO.  
VEN YA

Apreté el aparato con fuerza y las lágrimas pugnaron en mis ojos… como me hubiese gustado que ella se hubiera referido a ti, pero no era así.

Demasiada pequeña, muy frágil. Así era el día que jugué con el diablo y acabé metida en esa mierda.

Debería haberte dejado ir… desde ese instante, sin embargo… **_era una perra egoísta._**

 **Y te quería solamente para mí.**

.

.

.

 _Ella dice: "Tú no quieres ser como yo."_

" _No querrás ver las cosas que he visto."_

 _Estoy muriendo, estoy muriendo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pensé que sería igual que siempre. Tú usándome como tu juguete y yo, aceptándolo. Tenía demasiado miedo de perderte, así que prefería convertirme en una muñeca de tu estante. La de trapo, porque es más fuerte.

Podías descolgarme y colgarme cuando quisieras, cuando mi relleno ya estuviera esparcido por el suelo, mis costuras desechas y mis ojos opacos. Cuando volviera a unirme demasiado rápido, con las puntas incorrectas, torcidas y desunidas. Sin fuerza.

Porque no quería estar sin ti _… mentira_ , **no quería** estar sola.

―Eres hermosa ―dijiste, cuando culminaste―. Con todo ese cabello rosa y esos ojos de muñeca. ―Y saliste de mí, dejándome vacía. Ni siquiera lo disfruté o llegué a un orgasmo, pero nunca te importó.

Yo era tu juguete, y ya. Yo estaba para complacerte, y ya.

No conocía otra forma de ser amada y tú solo conocías esa manera de amar.

―Lo sé ―te dije, sonriendo. Fingiendo―. Y solo soy tuya.

Tú asentiste, feliz. Ningún niño quiere perder su juguete favorito hasta que no llegué uno nuevo.

 ** _No sabía que otra colección ya estaba entrando en el mercado_**.

.

.

.

 _Ella dice: "Tú no quieres terminar de esta manera."_

 _Famosa e idiota siendo demasiado joven_

 _Mintiendo, estoy mintiendo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

―Eres una desgracia.

La mano de mi padre aún seguía levantada, mi cara girada perfectamente con dirección a la puerta y un hilo de sangre derramándose de mis labios. Las lágrimas pugnaban en mis ojos, pero no me atreví a llorar. Sería peor.

―Una débil y patética mujer ―continuó, veneno en su voz―. Tu madre debió dejarte morir. Eso debió hacer.

Dolor se atenazaba en mi alma, aferrándose a mis huesos. Las fisuras se agrandaban más, casi podía ver caer pedazos de mi alma en el suelo y romperse en miles de piezas más pequeñas que jamás podría unir otra vez.

―Eres una deshonra para el apellido Hyûga.

« _No quieres ser como yo. No sabes lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser. Todo será diferente… ya no serás la misma dulce y tierna chica, ¿entiendes?»,_ las palabras de Sakura se repitían en mi cabeza.

―Ni me sirves para unirte al heredero de alguna empresa multinacional.

Ella no sabía nada de mí, no entendía mi necesidad de cambiar. Sabía que era frágil y patética, que era más **una muñeca de accesorio** que una con la que se pueda jugar. Que mis ojos estaban brillosos, pero no era verdad. Estaba _rota, hueca y con demasiadas figuras_ en mí misma. Cicatrices que ya me estropeaban. Heridas que ya me sangraban y que no sanaban.

Que estaba _cansada de fingir y estar en la repisa_ , observando como las personas **viven**.

Me cansé de s _obrevivir de esta manera._

Me cansé de ser _la chica buena._

―Lárgate ―graznó, abriendo una botella de vodka―. ¡Largo, _pequeña perra_!

Incliné la cabeza y lo hice, casi podía sentir como una parte de mí se desprendía.

 ** _Ya no seré tu saco de boxeo, imbécil._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _A los chicos, a las chicas, todos les gusta_ ** _Carmen_**

 _Ella les da mariposas, pero ojos de caricatura también_

 _Ella ríe como Dios y su mente es como un diamante_

 _Cómprala esta noche, ella sigue brillando_

 _Como un relámpago_

.

.

.

―Quiero ser como tú ―es lo primero que dijo, los ojos nublados y la mirada pérdida.

No estaba allí, _lo sentí._

―Tú no quieres ser como yo ―respondí, entumecida. El vestido, negro y de tachuelas, se me subía por las nalgas. Estaba segurísima que mostraba mis tangas carmesí.

―Sí, sí quiero. Quiero ser llamativa y linda, y angelical… y ―dijo demasiado rápido, sin comprender lo que deseaba. Desespero, podía palparlo en su mirada, en su voz. En su forma de ser.

Hinata Hyûga era hermosa, a su manera, y extremadamente tímida. Tenía diecisiete años y un cuerpo muy desarrollado, pero las ropas de monja y los lentes de culo de botella la protegían de la manada de lobos que había en el salón. La hicieron poner en un estante, protegida por una caja de vidrio, volviéndola espectadora.

Como _las muñecas de porcelana_. **Demasiado frágiles** para jugar con ellas, **demasiado sombrías** para atraer la atención. Ella se fisuraría con rapidez, se rompería y sus piezas quedarían en el suelo, incapaces de unirse. Y a pesar de pegarse, las fisuraras seguirían allí, recordándole las heridas.

Las penas, los dolores.

 ** _La vergüenza._**

 ** _Ella no era como yo. No podría coser sus heridas ni meter su relleno… como yo._**

―Ya te lo dije…

― **Tú no me conoces.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Carmen, Carmen_** _estás despierta hasta que amanece_

 _Solo tiene diecisiete años, pero ella domina las calles_

 _Es verdaderamente alarmante cuán desarmado puedes estar_

.

.

.

― **Bienvenidos a… ¡Carmen!**

Oía la voz de la presentadora y dueña del prostíbulo, Tusanade―sama, a pesar de la música que inundaba cada parte del lugar. No distinguía olores, ni caras. Ni sentimientos.

Una espesa bruma se esparcía por cada asiento de los hombres que habían pagado por una noche con una menor de edad.

Era mi primera vez… de las muchas que tendría.

¿De verdad yo misma me busqué esto?

¿Esta era la única forma de vida que podría aspirar?

―Te estás arrepintiendo, _Hinata_ ―Sakura colocó sus manos en mis hombros descubiertos, estaba totalmente desnuda―. Demasiado tarde para eso, Blue. **_Te lo advertí… ya no puedes salir._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Comiendo helado suave, ella es la reina de Coney Island_

 _Ella dice: "Tú no quieres ser como yo,_

 _Buscando diversión, volando gratis."_

 _Estoy muriendo, muriendo_

.

.

.

―Te quiero.

―No, no lo haces. Me usas, es diferente.

―No, no lo hago. De verdad te quiero.

Él se detuvo, sus ojos clavados en mí.

―¿A quién estás engañando? ¿ ** _A ti_** **…** ―suavemente, con sus dedos, recorrió mis labios― **_o a mí_**?

Me quedé en silencio, con su mano sobre mi cuello y su mirada sobre mí.

.

.

.

 _Ella dice: "Tú no quieres terminar de esta manera._

 _Caminando por la noche y estrella de día."_

 _Es agotador, agotador_

 _._

 _._

 _._

―¡Eres una perra! ―Lágrimas descendían de su rostro, sus ojos ensombreciéndose a cada segundo que me veían. Luego, como si algo le causara gracia, sonrió. **Una risa amarga, una carcajada hueca. Dolorida** ―. Pero ya lo sabía ―su voz se convirtió en susurro angustiado―, en el mismo momento que te vi ingresar con ella, supe que entraste en su enfermizo juego.

―Por favor ―supliqué, y no sabía qué quería. Deseaba que se detuviera, que dejase de hablar, que se callase. Pero una ambición enfermizo quería que continuase, que se desahogara, que me dijera la verdad en la cara.

Quería escuchar de sus labios en lo que me había convertido.

En una dama de compañía para cualquiera que tuviese una billetera fajada en dinero.

En una puta.

―¿Por favor qué? ―Rujió, su mano estrellándose contra la pared―. ¿Querías usarme de la misma manera que ella lo hace? **_Estás mal, demasiado mal… como para ayudarte, Hinata._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Una pequeña que está vestida con ningún lugar a dónde ir_

 _Esa es la pequeña historia de la niña que conoces_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Estabas furioso, iracundo. La verdad duele demasiado, ¿no es así?

Tú mismo me hiciste esto, tú mismo me transformaste en lo que soy. Era como una paloma, frágil y dulce, y tú, un hambriento naufrago que, a pesar que sabía que la paloma significaba tierra ―vida―, no le importó destruir su pequeño cuerpo en su mano. No le importó el crujir de sus huesos o la sangre viscosa que inundó su mano.

A ti no te importó echarme a los leones, hambrientos de carne fresca.

¿Cierto?

―Eres una puta ―musitaste, encolerizado. Pero no podías gritar, tenías que callar. Las luces seguían parpadeando sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, el dije de plata continuaba colgando en mi cuello. Debías guardar la compostura, como lo tuve que hacer yo ese día.

«¿Por qué me das esto?»

«Es mi lazo. El collar que te ata a mí.»

Sonreí, amarga. Dolida. Nunca dijiste "nos."

Mis piernas se deslizaban, a pesar de tu mirada, sobre el regazo de otro hombre.

―Yo pagué por ésa ―rugiste.

―Al parecer ―dijo el otro, cerca de mi oído― ella ya escogió.

Sus ojos perlas, tan parecidos a los de ella, brillaron, maléficos.

Casi juré oír " ** _venganza, tío."_**

 **Y** de pronto, lo recordé. Era el mismo que estuvo esa noche… a la misma hora que me llamaste para entrar en tu habitación.

 _Él era el prometido de la mujer que te follabas, ¿verdad?_

¿Cómo era que se llamaba esa chica? **Ah, sí. Ten―ten.**

Me lo dijiste sin querer, cuando gritaste su nombre al llegar al orgasmo.

¿A ella también le hiciste promesas huecas y sueños rotos? Pobre, de verdad… debió seguir siendo la novia idea de aquél que esta noche bajo mí estará.

―¿Qué prefieres? ―Me preguntó, alzándome por las nalgas―. ¿La suit o una habitación normal?

Pude ver sus ojos vaciarse, al igual que su sonrisa forzada. No lo disfrutaría… igual que yo.

 _Era una venganza hueca… enfermiza. Como lo eras tú._

 **―Dime, Sakura, ¿qué prefieres?**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Confiando en la bondad de extraños_

 _Creando nudos de cereza, sonriendo y complaciendo a los demás_

 _._

 _._

 _._

―Te amo ―volví a susurrarte.

Cerraste los ojos y cubriste tu rostro con tu antebrazo.

―¿ **A quién engañas?** ―volviste a decirme―. ¿ **A ti o a mí?**

Me separaste de tu lado y, a tientas, te acercaste a la ventana. En tu mano, un cigarro y en la otra, vodka.

―Deberías dejar de beber y fumar. Te hace daño ―te dije.

― _Tú también_ ―clavaste tus ojos en mí―. **Tú también, chica Blue.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ponte tu vestido rojo, píntate los labios_

 _Canta tu canción, canción, ahora, la cámara está encendida_

 _Y estás viva otra vez_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Estaba frente al espejo, las lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas.

― ** _Te dije: estarás rota. Y peor que yo._**

Una sonrisa amarga delineaba sus labios cereza, mientras se desvestía.

Siempre la admiré cuando supe cómo llegó aquí. Ahora lo hacía más. ¿Cómo soportaba cada noche sin venirse abajo? ¿Sin desear otra vida?

¿Otra oportunidad?

―Maquíllate como debe estar una muñeca. Como la _de porcelana_ ―murmuró, recogiendo su cabello en dos coletas―. Tú misma la escogiste.

Asentí, aún con el lápiz labial en mis manos. Sakura, Sakura… o Cherry. Tenía veintitrés años, una hija de cuatro y un futuro de mierda… pero parecía tan fuerte. Tan indestructible.

―Tú misma la escogiste ―volvió a repetir, cuando me pasó la peluca―. Tú lo hiciste, **_Blue._**

Y no solo se refería al tipo de muñeca que elegí, se refería todo lo que había hecho en mi vida.

 **¿Tan bajo caí… por ti?**

.

.

.

 _Mi amor, sé que tú me amas también Tú me necesitas…_

 _tú me necesitas dentro de tu vida._

 _No podrás vivir sin mí. Y yo no podré vivir sin ti._

 _Matará por estar contigo_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _A los chicos, a las chicas, todos les gusta_ ** _Carmen_**

 _Ella les da mariposas, pero ojos de caricatura también_

 _Ella ríe como Dios y su mente es como un diamante_

 _Cómprala esta noche, ella sigue brillando_

 _Como un relámpago_

 _._

 _._

 _._

― **¿Me amas?** ―Tenía sus manos aferradas a mi cabello y sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar lejos de allí.

Me quejé.

― **Me hieres** ―susurré, sujetando su antebrazo.

Una sonrisa dolorida delineó sus labios.

―Tú también ―volvió a repetirme como muchas de las veces que lo hacía― t **ú también**.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cariño, cariño, ¿no tienes un problema?_

 _Te estás mintiendo a ti misma con su licor en la repisa_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Por algunos comentarios, hice un cambió para que fuese mejor entendida. Es un prólogo…esto quiere decir que son retazos de la historia._

 _ **LES ACLARO QUE NO SOY LA CHICA DE LA QUE HABLAN, POR ESO CAMBIÉ MI USER.**_

 _Si ven mi perfil, hallarán una respuesta más larga._

 _ **TAMBIÉN SI VEN MIS HISTORIAS (DOS CONTANDO CON ÉSTA) SON DIFERENTES,  
PORQUE SON DE MI IMAGINACIÓN; HECHAS PROPIAMENTE POR MÍ. **_

_Sin más, me retiro._

 _Hasta la próxima lectura._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **¿Comentarios?**


End file.
